Izanami
The Izanami is an ocular genjutsu of the Sharingan, designed to trap an opponent without using eyesight. History Originally, the 6 Paths Sage, the ancestor of modern shinobi, possessed the power to create living things, which was known as Creation of All Things. Inton, Shadow Style ''power, which is founded upon mental energies that govern imagination, could be used to create form. ''Yoton, Light Style ''power, founded upon physical energies that govern life, could be used to instill life into that form. By using the power of ''Shadow and Light styles, he could create living things, an example of which are the tailed beasts, made from the chakra of the 10 tails.Naruto chapter 510, page 11 The Uchiha clan applied the powers of Shadow and Light styles to create an ocular genjutsu called Izanagi.Naruto chapter 510, page 11 It is considered to be the "true power" of the Uchiha eyes, as it's one of two ocular genjutsu that can trap the target without the need for eye contact, the other being Izanami.Naruto chapter 581, page 14 The Izanagi was a powerful weapon of the Uchiha during battles they couldn't afford to lose.Naruto chapter 587, page 4 It's use however, eventually led to abuse by Uchiha members. This resulted in it being labeled as a forbidden jutsu, and the creation of another ocular genjutsu, called Izanami.Naruto chapter 587, page 4 These two ocular genjutsu are considered to be part of a pair.Naruto chapter 581, page 15 Abilities The Izanami is an ocular genjutsu of the Sharingan, that is designed to trap an opponent without eyesight. It was developed to save and reprimand an Izanagi user, for they couldn't handle their power and eventually abused it during battles. The Izanami was designed to trap Uchiha by other means, rather than eyesight, since vision-based genjutsu is powerless against ocular powers.Naruto chapter 587, page 4 The Izanami works by recording an action by the opponent, and snaps a record of any senses that the user and the opponent are feeling during that instant. That can be referred to as Exhibit A'''. Those exact feelings are then recreated. Essentially, the user is using their ocular powers to create an exact copy of Exhibit A, called A''. By overlaying and connecting A to A', the Izanami also links a path between any events that ocurred between those two points. This results in the creation of an infinite loop.''Naruto chapter 587, page 2 The Izanami is set up to take someone who is using Izanagi to change the an outcome to benefit themselves, and cause them to endlessly circle around in a loop.Naruto chapter 587, page 5 Since the original purpose of the ocular jutsu was to save and reprimand a user of the Izanagi, there is a way to escape it. Once the trapped opponent accepts the original outcome and stop running from it, the loop will end. Because the jutsu can be broken, it was deemed forbidden for combat use.Naruto chapter 587, page 6 However, the ocular jutsu can affect non-Uchiha, and it's conditions can be decided by the user.Naruto chapter 586, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 587, page 6 Any person trapped under this genjutsu, is completely vulnerable and even susceptible to being placed under another genjutsu.Naruto chapter 588, page 3-4 Users *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha References